Gerard Argent
Gerard Argent is the father of Chris and Kate Argent, the father-in-law of Victoria Argent, the paternal grandfather of Allison and a major antagonist in Teen Wolf. He is the head of the Argent family and the de facto leader of the hunters. He is the main antagonist of Season 2, a minor antagonist in Season 3 and Season 5, and the main antagonist of the second half of Season 6 (along with his protégé and accomplice Tamora Monroe and the Anuk-Ite). Gerard is arguably the main antagonist of the entire series. He was portrayed by . Biography Backstory Not much is known about his past, but it's implied he brainwashed his daughter Kate Argent and daughter in-law Victoria Argent into racist werewolf hunters and so they do what he says, giving him total control over the hunters' decisions. He's briefly mentioned in season 1 when Chris talks about the time he killed a rabid dog. What is shown is that he is involved with the Alpha Pack's past as he killed Ennis' Beta werewolf. When the Alpha's leader, Deucalion, thought of a vision of peace between werewolves and hunter, he come to talk to Gerard, but Gerard kills Deucalion's Beta's and the other hunters, who also believed that peace was possible. He tells Deucalion that their death's will be blamed on him, he also tells him that he was short sighted for his vision and stabs him in the eyes with flash-bang arrows that explode, blinding the werewolf. It's implied that he ordered Kate to seduce the under age Derek Hale and murder his family, which included his human relatives, as well as the children. Shortly before he is introduced, he learns he has cancer and comes up with a plan to deal with it. Reign in Beacon Hills He shows up for his daughter's funeral, and that night on a hunting trip, the hunter capture an innocent omega werewolf. Gerard simply cuts it in half with a silver sword. He declares that the hunters will no longer follow the code, that they will find and kill all werewolves in Beacon Hills, regardless of their innocence. His family have the school principle resign so Gerard takes his place, so he can keep a close eye on Allison. When Gerard meets Scott, he invites him to dinner, presenting himself as a simple kindly old man. During dinner breaks, Scott looks for a beastdiary, a book that describes any at all monsters the hunters have encountred. After Scott leaves, Gerard corners him at the hospital and stabs him in the stomach, threatening to kill his mother unless Scott did him a favor. Later it is learned that the new monster loose in Beacon Hills is a Kanima, a monster that answers to a human master to carry out his or her vengance. It is also learned that the Kanima is Jackson, and aquiantence of Scott's. Scott and his friends top priority is find the Kanima master, while the hunters track down both the Kanima and Derek Hale's new pack. Scott was under Gerard's order to act as a mole for Derek's pack. Soon Scott is attacked by Victoria Argent and is saved by Derek, who bites Victoria. Gerard finds out Victoria was bitten and forces his son to kill her. Allison is saddened by her mothers death, and Gerard forges a letter blaming Derek, and manipulates her minds and emotions so she becomes just like her mother and aunt - a ruthless werewolf hunter. Later the Kanima master is revealed to be Matt. When Matt and the Kanima hold Scott, his mother Melissa, Stiles, Sherriff Stilinski, and Derek hostage, Gerard, Allison, Chris, and the rest of the hunters show up to rescue them. Though Gerard has another plan of his own as revealed when they all escape after they arrive, Gerard chases down Matt and drowns him, becoming the new Kanima master. Weeks after that, Gerard has Allison call on a search for Derek's pack members, Boyd and Erica. He tells Scott that he still has somthing for him to do and threatens his mother again. At the lacross game, while the hunters are looking for the pack, Scott is told by Gerard that he will have Jackson publiclly kill someone as the Kanima at the last thirty seconds of the game unless he brings him to Derek. During a break at the game, Gerard and several hunters corner Issac, another pack member, and attempt to kill him in the locker room. Scott rescues Issac but Gerard flees. At the last minute of the game, Gerard has Jackson impale himself with his claws and in the panic, he abducts Stiles. When Gerard heads home, he finds Allison was succesful in abducting Boyd and Erica whom he tortures. Stiles tries standing up to Gerard, but is beaten horribly and let go as a message to Scott. When Chris eventually realizes Gerard is the true enemy, he lets Erica and Boyd flee and meets up with Scott and Issac. It is learned that Jackson is still technically alive, but will become a more advanced Kanima. They take Jackson to a warehouse, where they meet up with Derek and his ressurected uncle Peter. Gerard and Allison corner them and the Kanima awakes and overpowers everyone. Allison attempts to kill Derek but is taken hostage by the Kanima. It is then that Allison, Chris and everyone else learns the truth; Gerard has cancer and has a plan to be bitten by Derek, become a werewolf himself to cure it, and kill Derek to become the Alpha. Gerard has Scott open the paralyzed Derek's mouth and declares "When it comes to survival, I would kill my own son." As Derek bites him, Gerard seemingly wins until his body violently rejects the bite. It is revealed that Scott was aware of the plan, so he and his supernaturally aware boss, Dr. Deaton mixed a supernatural repelent called mountin ash into Gerard's pills. As Gerard collapses to the ground he orders the Kanima to kill them all. Soon the Kanima is defeated by Jackson's love for his ex girlfriend Lydia, who reaches out to him. The kanima is struck down, and Jackson becomes a werewolf instead. It is later discovered the seemingly dead Gerard fled, but is currently being hunted, leaving his fate unknown. Alpha Pack Reign Months after his defeat, Gerard is still alive, but paralyzed. It turns out his son and granddaughter know he's alive and use him to get information of the Alpha Pack. As it turns out his cancer is slowly being cured. While looking for the history of Deucalion, Scott and Allison visit Gerard, who tells them Deucalion's origin stoy, but is clearly twisting it to make Deucalion seem like a monster. After the story, Scott tells Gerard he heard his heartbeat, and that it didn't go up or down. Gerard says it's because he's telling the truth, but Scott guesses it's because Gerard is a good liar. Scott and Allison leave, but Scott warns Gerard that if he is lying and it gets people hurt, he will kill him. They leave and Gerard is visibly shaken by this. Chimera and Dread Doctor Crisis Gerard recovers from his illness when he eats Yellow Wolfsbane provided by Chris. He reveals that the Beast of Gevaudan has returned. He helps stop the Beast, but as he and Chris follow Jordan Parrish in their SUV as he pursues Sebastien Valet. Gerard says that he suspected that the pike use by Marie-Jeanne Valet had been forged into The Surgeon's cane and he was right, he adds that it'll be able to kill The Beast. After losing track of Sebastien, Gerard suggest that they stop chasing him and instead have him chase them. In the tunnels, he shoots Deucalion after learning that he and Scott made an alliance, he wonders how long they've planned it and then Chris explains they've been planning it around the same time he and Scott formed an alliance. Chris reveals that he knew Gerard only came back to immortalize his own name, then they pull their guns on one another and Chris shoots him in the arm but he is later patched up. Trivia *Along with his daughter Kate, he is arguably the primary villain of the whole show. The two of them are responsible for most of the bad doings of the show and have directly been the main enemy twice each (Gerard in Season 2 and 6, and Kate in Season 1 and 4). Category:Pure Evil Category:Abusers Category:Hypocrites Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Brainwashers Category:Genocidal Category:Related to Hero Category:Elderly Category:Leader Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Xenophobes Category:Big Bads Category:Horror Villains Category:Monster Master Category:The Heavy Category:Charismatic Category:Parents Category:Traitor Category:Provoker Category:Power Hungry Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Trickster Category:Blackmailers Category:Possessor Category:Mutilators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Muses Category:Teen Wolf Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Supremacists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Egotist Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Cowards Category:Fighters Category:Bigger Bads